This specification relates to flatpick devices.
Flatpicks are generally used to play stringed instruments, for example, a guitar. Musicians using a flatpick to play stringed instruments may lose grasp of the flatpick while playing, or in some instances, the musician may desire to use the hand that is grasping the flatpick to adjust or perform another task (e.g., adjust the volume of a speaker). In such instances, the musician may desire to secure the flatpick to their finger or thumb in a manner that conveniently allows the musician to resume using the flatpick quickly and easily.
While some flatpicks allow for fastening to a digit, the fasteners are cumbersome. Furthermore, when playing the instrument, many musicians want to keep the feel and functionality of a common flatpick when using a flatpick that fastens to a digit.